Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17.
Here is the full story to Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17. Cast *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Ronald (from Chug and Friends) as Percy *Old Freddy (from Chug and Friends) as Toby *Skipper (from Chuggington and Chug and Friends) as Salty *Daylight (from Chug and Friends) as Spencer *Scotty and Andrew (from Chug and Friends) as Donald and Douglas *Deon (from Chug and Friends) as Emily *Steve (from Chug and Friends) as Duck *Ophelia (from Chug and Friends) as Rosie *Buster (from Chug and Friends) as Boco *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Helen (from Chug and Friends) as Henrietta *Dan and Phil (from Chug and Friends) as Bill and Ben *Georail (from Chug and Friends) as Devious Diesel *Garry (from Chug and Friends) as Bertie *Freddy (from Chug and Friends) as Trevor *Steven (from Chug and Friends) as Lady Hatt *Jack and Jill (from Chug and Friends) as Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt *No. 17 (from Chug and Friends) as Timothy *Zelig (from Chug and Friends) as Murdoch *Bella (from Chug and Friends) as Victoria *Edwina (from Chug and Friends) as Elsie *Buttercup (from Chug and Friends) as Daisy *Armer (from Chug and Friends) as Stanley *Noah (from Chug and Friends) as Lady *Kate (from Chug and Friends) as Molly *Millay (from Chug and Friends) as Mavis *Annie and Hallie (from Chug and Friends) as Alice and Mirabel *Old Chuff (from Chug and Friends) as Skarloey *Old Puff (from Chug and Friends) as Rheneas *Sir Helen (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Handel *Little Billy (from Chug and Friends) as Peter Sam *Oldy (from Chug and Friends) as Rusty *Randy (from Chug and Friends) as Duncan *Fearless Jack (from Chug and Friends) as Freddie *Great Armer (from Chug and Friends) as Mighty Mac *Wendy, Lily, Drake, Lilly, and Sammy (from Chug and Friends) as Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice *Narrow Gauge Coaches (from Chug and Friends) as Narrow Gauge Coaches *Narrow Gauge Freight Cars (from Chug and Friends) as Narrow Gauge Freight Cars *Narrow Gauge Cabooses (from Chug and Friends) as Narrow Gauge Cabooses *Old Doc (Grandpa) (from Chug and Friends) as Duke (Grandpuff) *Seth and Jade (from Chug and Friends) as Chug's Driver and Fireman *Sunset Shimmer and Andy (from Chug and Friends) as Dave's Driver and Fireman *Fluttershy and His Fireman Big Mac (from Chug and Friends) as Jona's Driver and Fireman *Rainbow Dash and Sorin (from Chug and Friends) as Jeffrey's Driver and Fireman *Rarity and Spike (from Chug and Friends) as Greg's Driver and Fireman *Pinkie Pie and Octavia (from Chug and Friends) as Ronald's Driver and Fireman *Applejack and Fletcher (from Chug and Friends) as Old Chuffy's Driver and Fireman *Mr. Krabs (from Chug and Friends) as Salty's Driver *Jane and Jon (from Chug and Friends) as Daylight's Driver and Fireman *Phineas and Ferb (from Chug and Friends) as Scotty's Driver and Fireman *Tom and Jerry (from Chug and Friends) as Andrew's Driver and Fireman *Isabella and Candance (from Chug and Friends) as Deon's Driver and Fireman *Spongebob and Patrick (from Chug and Friends) as Steve's Driver and Fireman *Twilight Sparkle and Flash Centrey (from Chug and Friends) as Ophelia's Driver and Fireman *Squidward Tentacles (from Chug and Friends) as Buster's Driver Scenes *Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 1. *Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 2. *Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 3. *Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 4. *Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 5. *Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 6. *Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 7. *Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 8. Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *and more Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Soundtrack *Arts Magic Logo (1996) Logo (plays before the opening scene of Chug and Friends: The Untold Story of 17) *Thomas and Friends (Season 5) Intro (Plays In The Opening Scene) *The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava (Rayman 2) (plays after the Opening Scene at night with the engines working hard) *King of the Teensies (Rayman 2) (plays with No. 17 and the other engines at work) *The Lava Tower (Rayman 2) (plays when 17 waits for departure and sets off through the night) *Pyralums (Rayman 2) (plays when 17 runs out of control toward the bridge and plunges off with a crash!) *Henry's Sad Theme (plays when the damage is checked out) *Pirates! Part 4 (Rayman 2) (plays when 17's ghost returns) *Overworld (Rayman 2) (plays in the intro after 17's ghost returns) *The Whale Bay Part 1 (Rayman 2) (plays when the engines are at work and feeling worried) *The Top of the World (Dance Remix) (Rayman 2) (plays when Ronald goes through the night) *Doc's Cave Part 2 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when 17's ghost rushes at Ronald) *Doc's Cave Part 1 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Ronald continues his journey back to the shed) *The Busy Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the engines are at work) *The Cave of Bad Dreams (Rayman 2) (plays at night when the engines have a talk about 17) *Moats Part 3 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when the engines are at work in the morning) *Grogh Part 01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Ronald meets Old Chuffy and when they hear 17's ghost) *Grogha Gola Plant Part 07 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Old Chuffy and Ronald see 17's ghost coming toward them) *Moats Part 5 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Ronald and Old Chuffy head) *Moats Part 6 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when the news is heard) *Karota Part 1 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when the engines are at work during the jobs at night and day) *Clowny Island (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Chug is sick and when Dave drags Chug to the works) *Karota Part 3 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when 17 is around) *Grogh Part 02 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy hear 17's ghost coming and talk about it) *Doc's Cave Part 4 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when 17 goes around the Southern Pacific Railroad) *The Main World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when the engines are hard at work in the morning) *The Reversal Pyramid Part 3 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Chug heads home) *Jojo's Danger World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Chug sees 17's ghost) *The Canyon Part 1 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Chug and 17 has a talk and remember a flashback of 17's crash) *Doc's Cave Part 3 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Chug flees from 17) *The Pressure Cooker Part 8 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Chug runs away and hides in a shed) *The Reversal Pyramid Part 1 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when more passengers leave and arrive) *The Pressure Cooker Part 4 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy talk about 17 as 17's ghost passes by) *Poor Thomas Trundles Home (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the engines work hard on Chug's branchline) *The Precipice (Rayman 2) (plays when Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy defeat 17, his two coaches, baggage car, other coach, and caboose by sending the ghost train and his whole train cars plummeting off the destroyed the bridge) *Sir Topham Hatt's Theme (Season 2) (plays when Miss Bertha arrives and tells the engines about 17) *The South Plain Part 4 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when the engines have heard about 17's story) *The South Plain Part 1 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when the work on the bridge is completed) *Pomp and Circumstance (Go!Animate) (plays when the funeral of 17 is shown) *Kevin MacLeod - Big Rock (plays when 17's ghost still comes back) *Star Wars Ending Theme (Part 1 of A New Hope, Part 2 of The Empire Strikes Back, and Part 3 of The Phantom Menace) *Rayman the TV Series (also plays at the end of the three ending themes of Star Wars Episode 4, Star Wars Episode 5, and Star Wars Episode 1) *The End (Tonic Trouble: PC Version) (plays when the story is completed) *Karota Part 4 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when 17's ghost reappears and dissapears) *Thomas and Friends (Season 11) Ending (Plays In The Ending Scene) *CEL Home Video (plays at the end of the movie after the ending scene of Chug and Friends: The Untold Story of 17) Trivia *17 will pull his five train cars like his two coaches in front, a baggage car behind, a coach in the very middle, and a caboose at the end of the train. *Unlike Thomas and Friends: The Untold Story of Timothy, 17's crew and passengers off the train, before 17 and his train cars plunge off the bridge. *When 17 plunges off the bridge with his train cars after his crew and passengers jump off, a Goofy Holler can be heard from him in the fall. Category:Seth Cvengros